


Lily Evans and the unborn child

by NoctuaLusa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Sirius Black, POV Lily Evans Potter, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/NoctuaLusa
Summary: One does not become head of class in potions if one ignores wonky stoppers on top of potions. It's completly unlike Lily Evans to do so. Technically. But she did and now she is pregnant.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Lily Evans and the unborn child

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lily Evans und das ungeborene Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135702) by [NoctuaLusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/NoctuaLusa). 



> As English is not my first language there are probably some mistakes in here. Feel free to point them out in the comments. <3

Lily Evans was 19 years old, Hogwarts alumna, in love with James Potter… and pregnant.

James had cheered when she told him about her overdue menstruation, had danced through the cottage and had floo’d Sirius to tell him. Sirius‘ head had bounced with glee in the green flames.

But Lily herself felt nothing but horror. She couldn’t think of anything worse than having a baby right now, in the middle of a freaking war. Only this morning an owl had arrived from Dumbledore. Benjy was dead, snuffed out by death eaters, torn to bits left for his family to find. Dumbledore’s letter lay crumbled on the window sill with the other letters. They were towering, each and every one of them bearing the news of another dead friend.

To bring a child into this world full of death? It felt simply absurd. And it was stupid. So, so, so stupid. She should have known better, of course. One did not become head of the class in potions every fucking year without noticing wonky stoppers. To ignore such a thing was completely unlike Lily.

Technically.

But it had been so, so, so tempting, to stop thinking for just some hours, for just that evening. Lily knew exactly, which evening. It had been only hours after the attack. They had escaped Voldemort’s killing curses for the third times by a hairbreadth and it had felt like nothing but adrenaline was pumping through her veins. To not think about anything for one evening – not about the flashes of green and red light, not about the screams, not about Voldemort’s face twisted with hatred. And yes, not even about the fact that a wonky cork on top of a pregnancy preventing potion might lead to said potion being fucking useless.

Lily bristled with anger. That day, safety had felt like an absurd idea, some lies you tell each other to find some peace in the middle of chaos, to continue although all their friends dropping like flies. It had felt like there was no safety in this world and you could just stop caring at all because you might be dead tomorrow anyway.

But now? Now she was still alive and safety felt like something she really, really needed. Safety for a baby she couldn’t even feel yet. Lily pressed her hand on her abdomen as if this brought her closer to the little lump of tissue inside her. It didn’t feel like there was much of a barrier between her baby and the world. Not much to provide protection. Not from Voldemort, not from dying under the curses of his death eaters, not from endless fears of losing those you loved. Who would die next? Sirius? Remus? What if James didn’t come home from Order duty tomorrow?

This thought made Lily’s stomach clench. She tasted bile. Retching, she ran to the loo and fell to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face when her stomach finally stopped contracting and she sobbed without restraint.

“Lily!“

Suddenly James sat next to her folding his arms around her, pressing his face in her red locks. “Lily...“

She didn’t catch any of the words, but his arms cradled her softly, he felt warm and so, so, so alive. Her sobs ceased. It was easy to forget any fears, as long as James was near, holding her like that. As if she was safe in his arms. James wiped the tears off her face.

“Everything will be okay, my love. Everything will be fine. You’ll see, Albus will have an idea how to keep you safe during the pregnancy. We’ll ask him first thing tomorrow.“

“Tomorrow?“ Lily had forgotten that Dumbledore had summoned an Order meeting – or at least a meeting of those who were still alive. There was only space for one thought in her head right now.

“He wanted to inform us about some prophecy, I don’t know”, James reminded her with a dismissive gesture. “But he’ll forget about this divination bullshit when we tell him about this. Lily – we’ll have a baby. And it will be the cutest pronglet ever!”

James beamed, although he sat on a cold floor, Lily’s face was still wet with tears and some vomit still splattered the toilet seat. She loved this about him. His joy, his confidence that everything would turn out fine was chasing off sadness like a powerful patronus. With him by her side there might be a way to have this baby, to survive this war, to live a good life as a happy family.

And so, Lily dried her tears, stuffed all of her fears to the back of her head and snuggled up with James.

She didn’t know yet that the next day she would hear about a prophecy that predicted a boy would be born in the end of July who would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. That this boy would have parents who had defied Voldemort three times. And that Dumbledore’s eyes would cloud over with pain and sorrow when he heard about Lily’s pregnancy.

But she still felt, deep inside her heart, that her life hang by a thread. And in this night she promised her unborn child, her little pronglet, that she would give anything to protect him.


End file.
